Clean, yet Dirty
by thisisnottheonlyempire
Summary: The Edge Redux. Nate couldn't remember the last time he felt so free. The city sparkles in the sun. Why could something so clean be so dirty? NateChuck


**Title:** Clean, yet Dirty (The Edge Redux)

**Author**: x-Birdlady (formerly Traceuse-Passement)

**Spoilers**: None

**Rating**: T

**Pairing(s**): Eventual Chuck/Nate

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. If I owned Gossip Girl, the cast would be all guys...and it would basically be Queer as Folk. Also, this is my first Gossip Girl fic. I'm just starting to get into the TV series and its only because I'm a slash-fanatic since Chuck and Nate look so cute together. This is when the Gossip Girl fans are the "Ew, whats wrong with you?" and I'm like "Too bad". XD

Anyway, a little bit behind this story: Its based off Mirror's Edge. Mirror's Edge is a game for the Xbox 360 about Runners in a Government controlled city using the rooftops to get messages from Point A to Point B while the Government is trying to eradicate them. While doing this, they use a technique, if you could call it that, called Parkour. I'm introducing to Parkour to the series because it needs more flavor than drama. Of course, Nate isn't a runner; he's just introduced to Parkour by an old friend.

**Summary**: Nate couldn't remember the last time he felt so free. The city sparkles in the sun. Why could something so clean be so dirty?

-xxxxxx-

The first thing she does is stand on the ledge of the Palace and drop his phone off. He runs to stop her and she grabs him. He watches as it falls out of sight and probably smashes against the ground. He laughs and she laughs and their friendship starts there.

She introduces him to Freedom. She says it hard to find when you're a "trust fund baby". He agrees, especially since he's an _Archibald_ and is given everything. Rubbing his forehead, he sits on the ledge, looking down.

"How do you find it?" He asks.

"Running," she simply replies.

He raises an eyebrow; he already does that. She shakes her head and points behind her. There, on the skyline, its at least ten of them, running across the rooftops, jumping from ledge to ledge and continuing on. Nate's completely fascinated by this.

He starts right then and there. With each attempt comes a new bruise. With each bruise comes more talking. With more talk, more rumors and Gossip Girl blasts. He no longer cares. He doesn't have a phone anymore, remember? He takes it with a smile.

"Nate!" Chuck calls, trying to catch up with him.

It's one of the bad spills and his wrist is wrapped in an ace bandage. He doesn't care. He just gets up and continues.

"Nate, wait!" He spits out, out of breath.

"Sorry, I cant. Somethin' to do," Nate replies too quickly and Chuck raises an eyebrow.

"I thought we could hang out today. Maybe drink and take a few hits."

"Sorry, Chuck." Nate chuckles. "I don't drunk anymore, and I definitely don't do drugs."

Chuck stares at him, a cold stare, and he breathes out. "Where's my best friend?"

"What?" Nate scoffs.

"Where. Is. My. Best. Friend?" Chuck says slowly and he pushes past Nate, catching the brunette in surprise.

Everything's different after that. Blair no longer pays attention to him. Serena stops calling him on a daily basis and Chuck...Chuck stops talking to him. He doesn't know why but that hurts him the worst.

It's a few months later and...

...Nate can't remember the last time he's felt this free.

He's holding onto the pipe, feet against the glass and peering down at the bustling streets of New York City. He lets one hand go, pressing it against the glass. He peers inside, past his reflection and the glass. Chuck's inside, with Blair, and he looks away. He's been there for weeks, just watching and it's always the same. Does he pretend to not notice him or is he really that oblivious? Nate only shakes his head, placing his hand back on the pipe.

There's commotion inside and he catches the eyes of a surprised Blair and a shocked Chuck. His eyes widen and his grips loosens, making his slide down slightly. He gasps, gripping it tight.

"Shit," He swears and starts climbing back up.

Chuck and Blair are now pressed against the window. Blair's looking for a way to open it and Chuck just...stares. Nate presses his finger tips against the window. Chuck reaches up to do the same but flinches back when Blair starts talking. Nate shakes his head, making his ascention to the roof.

Fate's already there and waiting. She whistles and three others join them. The others roaming the skies stop. It's the perfect view of New York from up there. Nate wonders what they are looking out.

Then he sees.

The way the sun is angled makes the city sparkle. Nate's breath is caught in his throat and he shivers. It sparkles as if it's clean. Too clean, but he knows otherwise. The city's filled with liars, cheaters and sick fucks galore and Nate shudders at the thought. Why could something so clean be so dirty?

"The mirror's edge," She whispers. "Between the gloss and the reality." **(A/N: Like the original, GAME REFERENCE! XD)**

Nate looks at her and nods. The others take off into a run, leaping off the building to the next, skillfully landing safely. Fate follows suit, motioning him to follow. He steps back a few, only to have two pairs of hands grab him. He fights them, pushing them back.

"Nate, stop!" Blair shouts.

"What?" Nate scoffs. "Now you care?"

"Stop being an idiot and come inside," Chuck sighs and Nate pulls away.

"No." Chuck and Blair glance at each other then back at him. "I'm not going."

He grabs the business man's tie and brushes his lips against his. It's not exactly a kiss but a final goodbye. He lets it slip out of his grasp and takes off into a run. He feels Blair's hands against his arm but he's too fast for her. He takes a leap of faith. Everything seems to slow. He feels the wind in his hair. His heart pounds loudly in his ears. He's fueled by adrenaline. _If this was Freedom..._

He lands, rolling to soften his impact. Fate helps him up, smiling. Nate returns it, looking back up at the roof. He see Blair and Chuck and gives a simple wave before heading off.

_...he doesn't want it to end._

-xxxxxxxxx-

I've finally seen the show, up to season 2.5 (I've only watched parts of season 3) and I actually like it. Its all because of Ed Westwick and Chace Crawford (XD). Well, if you wanna read the original you can find it on my profile or here:

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5353428/1/The_Edge


End file.
